deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Pre Vizsla vs Spider-Man (Noir)
Star Wars frenzy, people! '''Oh, I forgot. Hey guys, it's me again, MD 33, and this is my second Season 2 battle. Thank you for you all voters in my first Season 2 battle, in Savage Opress vs Ultimate Wolverine, and there, the Ultimate Mutant won. Well, the Star Wars frenzy thing I previously said? Well, I'm in a Star Wars frenzy, kind of (lol). What does that mean? I'm really into Star Wars right now XD. And due to that, I am making my second Season 2 battle involving another Star Wars character! This time, the warrior, is Mandalorian! But he's not Boba Fett! Who is he? Enter, '''Pre Vizsla, '''the leader of the Mandalorian organization named "Death Watch". Well, he might got decapitated by Darth Maul in a battle. But his skills were still known. Still, I immediately found an opponent for him. And as you may expect... a Marvel character. But now, instead of like the first one, the Marvel character isn't from the Ultimate universe. Introducing, the Spider-Man of the Noir universe! Well, Pre's Darksaber can cut through him easily. But will that be possible, considering Spider-Man's agility? Let's see if the Mandalorian can stand up against Noir universe's version of the Friendly Neighborhood, Spider-Man! '''Pre Vizsla, (Legends), '''the leader of the Mandalorian group, the Death Watch, who was known to possess the legendary Darksaber, that has slain a lot of Jedi throughout Vizsla's family line! ''VS'' '''Spider-Man (Noir), '''the Peter Parker of the Noir universe, who fought in the 1930s against the criminal activities of the Great Depression Era! Both of these warriors got a big difference in tech, time. age, as well as origin. But who will emerge victorious in the end? Will it be the Spider-Man of the Great Depression era with an intimidating black-suit look, or the skilled Mandalorian with the Darksaber from Mandalore? '''Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Pre Vizsla (Legends) Pre Vizsla 'was a human male from Mandalore, who acted as the leader of the organization called "Death Watch". He planned on overthrowing the pacifistic New Mandalorian government, led by Duchess Satine, in an act to restore Mandalore to their warrior nature. He once allied himself with the Sith Lord Count Dooku, and another Sith Lord, Darth Maul, along with his brother, Savage Opress. At one point, he managed to possess the "Darksaber", a Lightsaber variant that was stolen by his ancestors, and was said to have consumed many lives of Jedi warriors. His attempts of villainy always failed, nearly. But he has proven himself to be a capable warrior, with great skills. However, his life ended when Darth Maul decapitated him in an act to take control of the Death Watch. Still, Darth Maul got control of the Death Watch, along with his Darksaber. But he will always be remembered by either the remaining Death Watch members, or the Mandalorian Super Commandos. Spider-Man (Noir) 'Peter Parker was raised under the wing of his social activist Aunt and Uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression in New York. When Uncle Ben organized a strike in protest of the big business sweat shops, he crossed with the criminal mastermind Norman "The Goblin" Osborn, who had him brutally mutilated, partially devoured and killed by Adrian "Vulture" Toomes, one of his henchmen, leaving the corpse for Peter to find. Instead of breaking them, Ben's death only drove Peter and May to fight social injustice harder, eventually leading to a confrontation with The Enforcers, forcing Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich to step in and rescue them. Urich took Peter under his wing, and through him, Peter discovered much about the seedy New York underground. After Peter mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Urich, the young man ventures to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a spider statue – breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bites Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered to possess arachnid superpowers, and later, he became "Spider-Man". Weapons and Equipment Pre Vizsla (Legends) Mandalorian Armor By default, Vizsla was equipped with a standard Mandalorian armor, similar to those of Boba Fett's, but with moderate modifications. While it's not made of Durasteel, it still can defend Vizsla from several blaster bolts. The armor does not seemingly hamper or slow down Vizsla in combat. For this battle, he will use the helmet as well. Can it give him protection against bullets? Now that's questionable, but let's just say that it can protect him for a while, like how the armor works against blater bolts. His helmet will feature an HUD, as other Mandalorians using this armor plus helmet also got HUDhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_armor/Legends. WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols Usually, Vizsla was armed with dual WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols. They're light and deadly, and accurate. Several Mandalorian cultures have been known to use this type of gun. Vizsla happened to use this along with his Death Watch comrades. It's capable of firing blue or yellow-colored bolts (but the colors won't really make a difference anyway). As it is dual-wielded, it's deadlier than a normal single WESTAR-35 Pistol. And as of Vizsla's skills, it will be a great competition against Spider-Man's agility. It fires off plasma bolts. Gauntlet Flamethrower In his final fight against Darth Maul, he has been shown to possess a gauntlet flamethrower. For this battle, he will be able to use the gauntlet flamethrower. It's useful in close-quarters-combat and can inflict big damage and panic to some enemies. It's seemingly similar to the ZX Miniature Flame Projector, used by the Mandalorian Super Commandos, which is as efficient as modern-day flamethrowers. Thermal Detonator While he did use a grenade in his fight against Darth Maul, it's an unspecified type of grenade. For this battle, he will use a thermal detonator instead of a grenade (it's technically a similar thing). It can be thrown up to 20 meters and has a 6-meter blast radius. It uses thumb-operated trigger and a timed detonator to ensure that the user doesn't blow himself/herself up. It has been known to be able to destroy many vehicles from the Star Wars universe, from speeders to others. Darksaber Of course, Vizsla's signature Darksaber will be brought into this battle. It's an ancient version of the now-famous Lightsabers, and it has some differences. The handle is long enough to be wielded with two hands, and it produced a thin, flat, black-colored blade. It's more like a metal sword, but can stand up against any other Lightsabers. It has an angled crossguard and a serrated blade emitter. Like any other Lightsabers, it can cut through nearly everything but stronger materials. Spider-Man (Noir) Superhuman Powers Like the mainstream Spider-Man, after being bitten by a (mystical) spider, Peter was granted with arachnid powers. As such, his physical attributes increased. He's stronger and faster than a normal man. His stamina's unknown, but it can be said that the stamina allows him to go in lengthy physical activities. While he rarely shows his strength, his agility is showed the most. He has been shown to be able to parkour with grace and run fastly, evading many attacks, in conjunction with his "Spider-Sense". He has been said to be not as strong as the mainstream Spider-Man, who can lift up to 2 tons (currently, he seems to be able to lift up to 10 tons). For this battle, he'll be able to lift the weight of a car (2 tons). Other than that, he possesses the well-known "Spider-Sense" that enables him to detect impending danger and dodge it precisely. About wall crawling, it's arguable that either he can't ''do it in the Noir universe, or he prefers parkour. For this battle, he'll be able to crawl on walls. Revolver For this battle, he will bring his "iconic" revolver. While the revolver type has not been identified, for this battle, he will wield a "generic" revolver. The revolver is usually a powerful gun that has a powerful cartridge, known to be able to lethally injure anyone in any body parts. It can inflict lethal wound, and may can pierce armor if enough momentum is picked up by the bullet. The recoil is a bit higher, but due to Spider-Man's strength, he may can handle it fairly easy. Organic Webbing Unlike the mainstream Spider-Man, who fires webs through web-shooters, this Spider-Man has organic web shooters. He can shoot webs out of his wrists, which can stun enemies. However, seemingly, this Spider-Man's webbing isn't strong enough to support him in "web-swinging". Still, it is able to slow people down, or stop them dead on tracks if there's a lot of webbing fired on them. Sometimes, he can also make web-nets to trap his enemies. X-Factors *For experience, Pre Vizsla takes this. While Spider-Man fought a lot of villains and enemies in his universe, plus, fighting alongside other Spider-Men during "Spider-Verse" (including fighting a version of himself called the "Man-Spider"), Pre has been taking on more fights than Spider-Man. He has fought the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul, although he constantly loses in some Lightsaber fights. Also, Pre's "environment" in the Star Wars universe gave him more battles to fight. *For training, Vizsla takes this again. Peter himself, in the Noir universe, has little to no training at all. While he knows how to use his powers, Vizsla is something else. He's a soldier, and as a Mandalorian, it's common for them to train "hard enough" in military things. Vizsla may not possess Lightsaber training, but his technique in Lightsaber-fighting improved, showing that he may has trained sometimes. *For brutality, Vizsla takes this. While the Noir Spider-Man is more violent than the mainstream Spider-Man, he still has a heart. Vizsla on the other hand, is a brutal individual, as shown when he immediately executed a Mandalorian after he failed to do a job for him, by shooting him point-blank with his WESTAR-35. *For mental health, Spider-Man Noir takes this. Yes, Vizsla is more brutal. But that makes him a bit unstable as well. Spider-Man is also sometimes unstable, but he still can maintain his sanity. *For fighting skills, Spider-Man Noir takes this one. It's about skills this time, and due to the variety of Spider-Man's powers, his fighting skills can overwhelm his enemies, with his suprising strength, webbing and unconventional tactics. While Vizsla has been training in Lightsaber combat and possesses enough skill to match Darth Maul temporarily in combat, his techniques has been known to be able to be exploited. An example is his "height advantage" tactic, where he usually gets "kicked off the flight" before he can even reach the desired altitude. Notes *Voting starts 31 January 2016, and ends 14 January 2016 (DEADPOOL, people :D). Like the previous battles, the vote must either has "edges", or 7 (or more) sentences to explain why the voter chooses a warrior in this battle to win. Remember about spellchecks and grammar. Do not insert reasons of winning like this: ''I chose Spider-Man Noir becuz he's badass as hell or like this: I knows that hes though but i thinks that he'lld do deez thing blablabla *The battle will not be related to my previous battle (Savage Opress vs Ultimate Wolverine). *The battle will be set in the New York City (of the Noir universe), where Vizsla was stranded on Earth after his ship malfunctioned, and was employed by the Norman Osborn of the Noir universe to kill Spider-Man. Category:Blog posts